All About You
by AthenaAD
Summary: Sekeras apapun aku menolak, sekeras apapun aku berusaha, pada akhirnya hanya kau lah yang selalu berputar di benakku. Ya, semua hanya tentangmu.


**All About You**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta**

 **Main Pair: FaYi**

 **Genre: Tragedy**

 **Happy Reading**

••••••

Fang memandang langit biru yang terbentang luas di atas. Langit tak berujung dengan gumpalan awan yang bergerak mengikuti arus angin menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi pemuda itu. Bukan tanpa alasan dia terus-terusan mengamati langit selama seminggu ini.

 _"Kalau kau merasa lelah atau frustasi, lihatlah langit di atasmu. Mungkin itu bisa membantu menjernihkan pikiranmu."_

Kalimat itu terus terbayang di benaknya bagai kaset rusak. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Malah, ia justru tersenyum saat kilasan memori itu terulang tanpa seizinnya. Selain itu, melihat langit biru juga mengingatkannya pada sesosok orang yang selama satu tahun ini mengisi hatinya.

Wajah berbentuk oval, bulu mata lentik, hidung mungil dan bibir tipis merona. Tanpa polesan apapun, dia tetap cantik. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat pemuda berhati es sepertinya melirik gadis itu.

Alasannya sederhana. _Eyes._

Mata berwarna biru safir yang terbingkai manis dibalik kacamata bulatnya. Alasan terbesar Fang menjatuhkan hatinya pada gadis itu tanpa alasan. Entahlah, tapi mata itu seolah memiliki daya magnet yang sangat kuat hingga mampu menghisapnya lebih dalam.

 _"Hei, Fang. Kau lihat dream catcher ini? Kata ibuku, benda ini dapat menangkal mimpi buruk loh!"_

Sembari berjalan, Fang terkekeh pelan saat matanya bersibobrok dengan _dreamcatcher_ yang dijual di suatu toko. _Dreamcatcher_ itu dijual dengan berbagai warna, namun dari sekian banyak warna, hanya warna biru yang mengambil alih fokusnya.

Fang menyinggahi toko itu untuk mengamati _dreamcatcher_ berwarna biru cerah penuh ketertarikan. Ah, lagi-lagi warna biru.

"Pak, saya beli ini satu." Ucap Fang lalu memberikan sejumlah uang.

Setelah membeli, Fang melanjutkan perjalanannya. Pemuda itu mengamati setiap aktivitas pada toko-toko yang berderet di tepi jalan kecil yang dilaluinya.

Ketika dirinya mendapati toko bunga di ujung jalan, Fang tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Ah, dia jadi mengingat kembali hari itu.

 _"Fang! Kau mau kan membelikanku tulip biru itu? Aku akan mengganti uangnya, janji deh."_

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir pemuda itu.

 _Tanpa kau minta dua kali pun akan kubelikan Ying, kalau perlu sekalian tokonya._

Dia mengunjungi toko itu untuk mencari bunga yang dimaksud. Hingga langkahnya terhenti di suatu rak dimana beberapa pot yang ditumbuhi tulip biru berada disana. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Fang keluar dari toko bunga itu dengan sebuket bunga tulip di genggamannya. Kali ini dia menambahkan beberapa tangkai mawar putih di tengahnya sebagai pemanis.

Merasa semua barang yang dibelinya sudah cukup, Fang melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti karena otaknya yang kebanyakan _flashback_. Yah, bukan memori buruk sih, justru kenangan manisnya dengan gadis itu yang terus terputar di benaknya.

 **TRING TRING**

 **TRING TRING**

Ponselnya yang berbunyi berhasil menghancurkan lamunannya. Satu tangannya bergerak menuju saku untuk mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat nama si penelepon.

"Halo?"

" _Kau dimana?_ "

Fang mengamati tempatnya berada sebelum menjawab. "Di halte bus. Sebentar lagi. _By the way,_ kau sudah sampai?"

" _Sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kami semua menunggumu disini._ "

Hening menguasai. Fang tak menjawab apapun, sementara si penelpon sendiri pun tak ada niatan untuk memecah keheningan itu.

"Akan kuusahakan agar cepat sampai."

Terdapat jeda selama sepersekian detik sebelum si penelepon merespon kalimatnya.

" _Jangan hanya datang saja,_ "

Mendadak firasat Fang berubah buruk.

"Temui dia."

Fang tersentak. Suara itu begitu dekat dengannya, seperti ... berada di belakangnya. Untuk memastikan, pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang.

Dugaannya benar.

Gadis itu sekarang berdiri di belakangnya dengan ponsel genggam yang ditempelkan ke telinganya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sendu.

"Yaya."

Yang dipanggil tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa--"

"Kalau aku menunggumu disana, yang ada kau hanya berdiri di depan bangunan seperti orang tolol dan berakhir menitipkan barang yang kau bawa ke _security_ seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku muak, kau tahu?"

Fang menundukkan kepalanya. Ucapan gadis berhijab itu sepenuhnya benar.

"Aku ... aku hanya bingung, mau kutaruh dimana mukaku. Karena saku celanaku pun tak akan muat untuk menyembunyikannya."

Pemuda itu tertawa. Bukan tawa dalam artian biasanya, namun tawa getir. Tawa miris. Tawa kesakitan yang terpendam. Setitik air mata menetes tanpa seizinnya. Lagi dan lagi.

Tanpa aba-aba, Yaya membawa pemuda itu ke dalam dekapannya. Ia hanya diam saat kausnya mulai basah karena air mata Fang yang tumpah semakin deras. Bahkan ketika Fang membalas dekapannya dengan erat, ia hanya bergeming.

"A-aku ... aku hanya tak sanggup. Melihat keadaannya seperti itu membuatku serasa tertampar. Semuanya salahku, salahku! Seharusnya ... ya, memang tak seharusnya aku mengenalkannya pada temanku dulu. Hahaha ... penyesalan memang datang terlambat ya..." Racau Fang.

Yaya hanya diam mendengar racauan sahabatnya. Sementara satu tangannya menepuk pelan punggung pemuda itu untuk membantu mengusir kekalutannya. Ia membiarkan Fang mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Lalu kau dengan entengnya menyuruhku untuk menemuinya. Kau tahu tidak bagaimana rasanya di posisiku?! Kau tahu tidak bagaimana rasanya berusaha memendam rasa bersalah yang semakin membesar ini hingga rasanya aku hampir mati rasa?! Kau tahu tidak bagaimana rasanya ketika kenangan manisku bersamanya selalu berputar di benakku meski aku tidak menginginkannya?! Kau tahu tidak?!" Pekik Fang.

Fang menangis pilu. Menangisi kebodohannya hingga menghancurkan kehidupan seorang manusia. Bohong jika selama ini dia baik-baik saja, karena otaknya tak akan pernah sejalan dengan hatinya.

"Aku ... memang tidak tahu rasanya. Tapi yang kutahu, dia membutuhkanmu Fang. Dalam mimpinya, namamu lah yang disebutnya, selalu dan selalu."

Air mata Yaya akhirnya tumpah juga tanpa bisa dicegahnya.

"Setidaknya ... temui dia. Untuk hari ini saja. Disini bukan hanya kau yang sakit, tapi aku, kami semua juga ... Fang."

 _"Kalau Fang rindu, Fang lihat saja ke langit. Langit kan warnanya biru, sama dengan warna mataku. Dengan begitu Fang akan terus mengingatku."_

Kilasan memori lagi-lagi terputar di benaknya. Namun bodohnya, ia malah menuruti semua itu. Kalau Malaysia mengadakan kontes orang terbodoh sedunia, maka dia menjadi salah satu kandidatnya-- ah tidak. Mungkin dialah yang menjadi pemenangnya.

Fang menatap ke arah langit. Tak dapat dipungkirinya bahwa dia sangat merindukan Ying. Pemuda itu sampai terkekeh saat dirinya mulai berhalusinasi, membayangkan siluet gadis itu tergambar di angkasa.

"Baiklah." Putusnya final.

Entah apalagi yang mereka lakukan setelah itu, Fang tak peduli. Yang jelas, sekarang dia telah menapakkan kakinya di depan bangunan yang dimaksud. Bangunan yang membuat Fang berakhir mematung di tempat kemudian pergi begitu saja. Membayangkannya membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin membesar setelah mengetahui fakta dari Yaya kalau gadis itu menunggunya.

 **RUMAH SAKIT JIWA PULAU RINTIS**

"Fang?"

Panggilan dari Yaya berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Fang ke permukaan. Dia menarik napas lalu membuangnya untuk menyiapkan mental.

"Aku siap."

Setelah memasuki gerbang, langkah mereka terhenti. Mata mereka menangkap seorang gadis yang sedang bersandar pada pintu masuk sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Fang."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah kain penutup mata dari sakunya lalu mengikatnya untuk menutup kedua matanya. Kacamata Fang sendiri telah dilepas oleh Yaya agar tak menghalangi kain penutup itu.

"Tunggu. Amora! Apa-apaan ini?" Fang hendak melepas kain itu namun tangannya ditahan oleh Amora.

"Agar traumamu tidak kambuh." Jawab Amora singkat.

Dibantu Yaya dan Amora, Fang dituntun menuju suatu ruangan yang merupakan kamar milik Ying di rumah sakit jiwa ini. Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu, bersamaan dengan Amora yang melepaskan ikatan kain yang menutupi matanya.

"Fang! Fang! Yuk kita main!"

Hati Fang serasa teriris saat melihat Ying yang sedang berbicara pada boneka pinguin pemberiannya. Gadis itu sampai menolak suapan makanan dari Boboiboy agar tak mengganggu obrolannya dengan boneka itu.

"AAARGGHHH!"

Mereka terkejut bukan main. Tiba-tiba saja Ying membanting boneka itu menjauh darinya lalu melempar semua perabotan ke lantai keramik yang dingin. Tak hanya itu, dia juga melempar bantal dan guling beserta seprainya sebelum duduk di kasur seraya memandang ke luar jendela.

Fang menahan air matanya mati-matian. Kondisi gadis itu membuat hatinya semakin terkoyak.

"Ying."

Gadis itu tak menoleh. Dia masih menatap ke luar jendela. Namun Fang tak menyerah.

"Ying sayang..."

Fang memeluknya dari belakang lalu mencium pucuk kepala gadis itu. Masih dalam diam, air mata Ying mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Keduanya menangis dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku..."

Fang membalikkan tubuh Ying dengan lembut lalu menatap netra Ying yang memandang kosong ke arahnya. Melihatnya membuat hati pemuda itu semakin berdarah karena ribuan panah imajiner yang menusuk hatinya.

"Maafkan aku.. tak seharusnya aku mengenalkanmu pada Stanley. Sungguh, aku tak tahu kalau dia akan berselingkuh di hari pernikahanmu. Jika saja aku mengungkapkan perasaanku lebih cepat, semua ini takkan terjadi."

Fang mendekap gadis itu erat dengan ribuan penyesalan bagai teror yang menghantuinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ying."

Tanpa disadari Fang, Ying tersenyum tipis dengan tangan yang terangkat, membalas dekapan pemuda itu sama hangatnya. Gadis itu menutup matanya lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Fang sendiri.

"Aku ... juga mencintaimu."

••••••

 **END**

 **Kembali lagi dengan fanfict AD. Maaf jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan kalian. Maklum, aku masih newbie**

 **Jangan lupa untuk review ya. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan sebagai intropeksi diri.**

 **Regards,**

 **AthenaAD**


End file.
